


Draco's Pet

by Lazanalirry



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Language, M/M, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazanalirry/pseuds/Lazanalirry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One afternoon Draco goes shopping and buys a pet. A human pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Pet

Draco stepped into the nicely chilled reception room, the charmed door he entered through, letting out a little noise to alert the workers off his arrival. 

“Ah, Mr. Malfoy. We’ve been expecting you” A middle aged man, probably in his late 50’s said as he walked out from his office. He briefly held out his hand but when it became clear that Draco had no intention of shaking it, he quickly dropped it. “I’d like to see your selection Mr. Guldford” Draco said with a snappy tone and looked impatiently around. “Of course, follow me Mr. Malfoy, right this way” Mr. Guldford replied quickly and led the way. He held his hand over a pad before being buzzed in. “We take extra measures to keep up with security. After all, it’s quite valuable what’s inside these walls” He explained with a backwards glance to Draco. Who only made a little noise in response and followed him down the hallway with his head held high. 

“We’ve got lots of good ones right now, Mr. Malfoy. You picked a very good time to buy” Mr. Guldford said and locked up yet another door. “Take your time. If you wish to inspect or know about one just let me know”

Draco glanced around the long room that was filled with caged in young men and women. Men on the left, and women on the right. Completely ignoring the right side, Draco kept his focus on the left. He wanted something he could properly play with. 

With his hands behind his back, clasped together in a loose grip, he started wandering down the hall slowly. He carefully looked over the men and boys. Some even had the decency to glare at him, others shied away and sat with their feet up on the tiny mattress they had each, clinging to themselves. He’d almost reached the end, and almost given up he’d find someone to meet his needs when a young boy had looked up at him with wide eyes, clearly shining in fear. Slowly a small smirk spread on Draco’s face. 

“This one. Tell me about him” Draco said crisply as he stared down at the boy who still had yet to look away. “A pretty fresh one. Plucked him off the streets a few weeks ago. Little training, shy, keeps quiet, muggle, clean of diseases and such” Mr. Guldford said. Draco hummed and stepped closer to the fencing that kept the boy locked in. “Open up. I want a closer look at him” He demanded and looked at Mr. Guldford expectantly. The man gave a tiny nod before reaching for his keys. Locking up the first lock, he whispered a quiet spell over the second before pushing the door open. 

Stepping inside, Draco watched pleased at the boy whimpered and backed up against the wall. Walking over he reached down and grasped the boy tightly by the hair and forced him to look up. Humming, he dragged harder and forced the boy up on his feet. “Ow!” Quietly came from the boy as he raised his hands up to try and pry Draco’s fingers out of his hair. In response, Draco yanked harder, until the boy was as far back as possible. “I’d keep your arms to your side if I were you” He said sternly and landed a hard slap to the boy’s cheek. Seconds after a quiet sob could be heard. And the boy’s arms quickly fell down to their sides. Grinning wickedly, Draco let go off the boy’s hair and stroked down his chest. He was quite firm, no belly to speak off but he wasn’t that muscular either. Wrapping his hand around the boy’s cock he tugged on it and quickly noted that he was circumcised. Dropping the cock, he went for the balls and gave them a good, hard firm squeeze. Another delicious little whimper came from the boy. Spinning the boy around, Draco bent him over and stroked and slapped the bum presented to him. “I’ll take this one. How much?” Draco inquired and turned to face Mr. Guldford.

\--

Signing his name on the dotted line, the smirk on Draco’s face couldn’t be wider. In his left hand, he securely held the leash that was locked onto the boy’s new collar. The boy, Harry Styles, Draco had been informed his name was, were on his knees sniffling away. “Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, it’s a pleasure doing business with you. If you have any problems or aren’t happy with it, please feel free to contact us again” Mr. Guldford said. Draco smirked wickedly again. “Oh, I don’t think there will be a problem” He replied before promptly apparating to his home, more specifically, his bedroom. 

As soon as they’d apparated in Harry was screaming and sobbing in confusion and fear as he tried to desperately tug free and crawl to safety. To find somewhere safe. “Stop this now” Draco said sternly and tied the leash to his bedpost so he could take off his coat and open up the first few buttons on his shirt. He walked over to the bar in his room and poured himself a drink and held it in his hand as he sat down in one of his chairs. Sipping his drink, Draco watched quietly as the boy calmed down a bit. He was still shaking but his loud screaming had stopped. 

Untying the leash with a flick of his want, Draco leaned forward in his chair and leaned his hands on his knees. “Come here” He ordered. The boy looked up at him scared and glanced around the room before slowly and hesitantly starting to crawl over. When Harry was kneeling between his feet, Draco put his drink down on the table. “How old are you?” He asked curiously, not having bothered with looking into the file he’d gotten about Harry. “Si-sixteen” The boy stuttered out. Draco smirked. “Virgin I assume?” Harry nodded. “They didn’t fuck you at the shop? I’m very surprised” Draco mused. “T-they said that vi-virgins were too valuable. More m-money” Harry stuttered out with a sniffle. “You were expensive” Draco chuckled. “Virgin hu? I bet you’ll feel so nice and tight when I fuck you” he said crudely. Harry visibly flinched and whimpered as he stared up at Draco worried. Smirking, he grabbed his drink again and took a sip and just watched the boy. He was fidgeting and looking around nervously but at the same time relaxing. Which pleased Draco. It would make it so much more fun to break the boy later if he let down his shoulders. 

Draco’s cock was making quite the bulge in his trousers and he was very tempted to just use the boy’s mouth right there but he also wanted to fuck the boy for the first time. 

Taking yet another sip off his drink, Draco put it down and grabbed Harry’s leash and started heading out of the room, making Harry crawl after him. “We’ll be spending a lot of time in this room I suspect” Draco smirked as he locked up the second door to the left of his own bedroom door and spelled the lights on. His smirk only grew wider as Harry whimpered and resisted from following him inside. Pulling on the leash hard, Draco made Harry crawl into the middle of the room. “Isn’t it beautiful? I spent a good while planning this room you know. Getting it just right” Draco said proudly as he looked around his private play room, filled with various BDSM toys and furniture from all around the world. Only the best quality of course. 

The floor was covered in black tiles while the walls were painted dark green. All the furniture was black or dark in colour. The only brightness is the room was from the lights hanging from the roof. 

“I’ve been very patient. I’ve wanted to break in this room for so long now but I was determined to do it with just the right person. You” Draco said wickedly and glanced down at the boy and saw him gulp in fear. Springing to action, Draco led Harry over to a spanking horse. By now, Harry was shaking again. “W-what are you going to do?” Harry whimpered. Draco just smirked down at him and grabbed his collar. Pulling him up on his feet, Draco stared down the boy. “You’ll find out” 

Pushing him to lie on the spanking horse, Draco smirked widely as Harry yelped when the spells he’d cast on the spanking horse worked perfectly, locking Harry’s arms and legs to the horse in solid iron cuffs. “With time, boy, you’ll find that I expect many things from you. I don’t allow tardiness, laziness or slacking. Protesting will get you nothing but punishment. The windows are shatter proof, the doors automatically locked, and they only allow me to pass. Only you if you’re with me” Draco said as he ran his hand over Harry’s back before it landed in Harry’s hair as he stepped in front of him. Grasping Harry’s hair tightly, he forced the boy too look up. “You’re job is to serve me however I wish. You’re job is to keep this, happy” He said sternly as he forced his crotch and bulge into Harry’s face. “You’ll call me Master at all times, failure to do so will get you punished” Draco stepped back and let go off Harry’s hair. The boy was crying quietly now and would twist his arms and legs, trying to get free. 

Draco walked back around and stood beside Harry’ arse as he summoned over his beloved cane. It was a handmade steel cane from a highly respected maker from the US. He’d never used it before and was dying to see what impact it would make. Rubbing his hand over Harry’s back side, he bit his lip with excitement as he stood back slightly and raised the cane. 

The swish off the cane could be heard clearly. The next sound that followed was the loud piercing scream from Harry as he jerked forward as much as the restraints let him. “Ow! Please! I’m sorry! M-Master please!” Harry screamed. Grinning wide, Draco just brought the cane back up before bring it down. This time though, he didn’t give Harry any time before bringing it back up and down on his arse repeatedly. The sound of the cane couldn’t be heard over Harry’s screaming and sobbing. The boy was thrashing against his bindings. It would leave very lovely bruises Draco thought with a chuckle. 

Once Harry’s bum and thighs were bright red with heavy red welts going across. Sending the cane back into place, Draco stood directly behind Harry as he admired his work. He grabbed Harry’s bum cheeks and groaned at the heat they admitted. No wonder Harry was shrieking and screaming. It had to hurt down to the very core. Chuckling pleased, Draco turned his fingers and dragged the tip of his nails over the sensitive skin. Harry screamed loudly and tried to pull his bum away but only succeeding in moving a few millimetres. “I think” Draco started. “We’ll take this elsewhere now” Putting his hands on Harry, he apparated them into the bedroom and on the bed.

\--

Smirking wickedly down at Harry as he loomed over him, Draco spelled the leash to tie to the headboard and Harry’s hands to the bedposts. “Master please” Harry whimpered and looked up at him teary eyed, pleading. Draco spelled his clothes off, and his hard cock went straight up against his stomach. Leaking pre cum all over. Harry let out another loud sob as he saw the cock and closed his eyes as he threw his head back. Draco pressed his wand between Harry’s eyes. “Never look away! I’ll spell your eyes open and trust me, it’s not pleasant” Draco threatened as Harry’s eyes sprat open again and looked dutifully back at Draco. “Good” Draco smirked. 

Wrapping his fingers around his cock, he moaned as he spread Harry’s legs and lined up. “Please!” Harry tried pleading again as his chest went up and down in irregular beats. Gripping Harry’s hips tightly, Draco thrust in quickly and deeply. As Harry screamed and sobbed, Draco moaned loudly in pleasure. “Fuck, boy! You’re so fucking tight!” He gasped and pulled out almost all the way before doing a large thrust back in. Harry was so warm and tightly around him. He was in ecstasy. He’d dreamed off this moment for a long while but the actual feeling was so much better than he ever could have imagined. Groaning as the thrust in and out, the whimpers and screams from Harry only made blood rush to his cock even more. 

Draco couldn’t tear his eyes away from looking into Harry tear filled ones. Groaning, he sped up his thrusts. The need to cum overtaking him. His thrusts was all over the place and he moaned and grunted as he took Harry’s virginity. And it was that thought, that brought him over the edge. With a long moan, Draco cummed inside of Harry with a deep thrust. Panting, he did a few lazy thrust as he reached down and grabbed Harry’s collar and brought him up against him. Crashing his lips against Harry’s in a bruising kiss, Draco pulled out of Harry. With a slap to Harry’s cheek Draco stood up and put on his robe. Spelling the leash to drag Harry over to the wall where a small steel ring was stuck in the floor, the leash tied itself up and left Harry restricted. “That is your place when not used. You’ll sleep there at night and wait for me to order you to something during the day” Draco informed him as Harry brokenly laid down, whimpering and sobbing quietly to himself as he curled up on the small rug. Smirking, Draco glanced back at him one last time before heading into the bathroom.


End file.
